1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle seat support which provides a comfortable surface for the rider during use. Specifically, the invention provides a spring cushioned bicycle seat which is supported by a nonlinear, composite spring that provides a resilient force against the seat.
2. Prior Art
There exists within the bicycle industry a variety of techniques of coupling a bicycle seat to the frame of the bicycle. The most common of these techniques is to directly couple the bicycle seat to a shaft extending from the frame by using a C-clamp that is part of the bicycle seat and can be tightened around the extending shaft. The shaft, in turn, is then coupled directly to the frame of the bicycle. This technique provides the rider with a sturdy, non-tilting surface to sit on during use. A problem with this technique is that the seat's movement is dependent with the frame of the bicycle. Therefore, when the bicycle encounters a sudden, jolting movement, the impact is transferred directly into the seat and to the rider.
To enhance comfort, the prior art teaches the use of a spring biased bicycle seat in various configurations. The principle function of such spring mechanisms is to allow the bicycle seat to move independently in relation to the bicycle frame. U.S. Pat. Nos. 612,215, 646,919, 597,674 disclose a multiple spring biased bicycle seat. The seats rest either directly or indirectly on a convoluted spring. This convoluted spring is intended to support the bicycle seat and allow it to move independently of the frame of the bicycle.
A problem with this design is that the convoluted spring does not provide a stable surface on which the bicycle seat can be coupled. In other words, because the bicycle seat is positioned above a convoluted spring, the bicycle seat can tilt either side-to-side or back-to-front. Other prior art spring configurations have included multiple spring biased elements which couple to the bicycle seat and allow the seat to move independently of the frame. This, however, still results in an inconsistent side-to side motion of the rider which compromises the sense of full control of the frame. Many riders have chosen to retain the noncushioned seat which provides better control of the bicycle frame, rather than adopt the convoluted spring which has a tilting response.
There also exists variations of the above described multiple spring biased bicycle seat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 474,476 discloses a multiple spring biased bicycle seat support wherein the seat is positioned on a roller-track system. The seat is supported by a roller-track that allows the seat to move independent of the frame, but due to the complexity of the system, break-down and costly repair are inevitable.
There exists within the bicycle industry a need of a bicycle seat that is simple, reliable and safe. The bicycle seat should be able to move independent of the frame of the bicycle with the spring member absorbing outside forces placed on the bicycle frame. The number of springs should be minimized, thereby allowing a consistent, uniform movement. The seat must also be relatively simple, yet provide the rider lateral stability during use.